An American at Hogwarts!
by FairyGold
Summary: American Arian Salinas, is granted the opportunity to spend a year at Hogwarts as a foreign exchange student. There she makes friends with Rose, Scorpius, and Albus while enjoying a bit of romance and adventure as well!
1. Prologue

COPYRIGHT: These characters belong solely to J.K. Rowling, this story is merely for fun, and not meant to reflect the views of the author or any other affiliates of the Harry Potter corporation.

PROLOGUE

"Arian!!!!! Wake up, you are going to be late!" said Aunt Merry as she shoved open my door and shook me as if I was a piece of petrified wood.

"Did my aunt have to be so loud?" I thought as I snuggled back under the thick coverlet. Then it hit me, today was _the_ day, with a jolt of adrenaline and lots of scurrying I bounded out of the bed yelling downstairs "I'm coming Aunt Merry!" Today was the day I moved in with my new foster family in England. I had been studying at Salem Academy; home too many great witches and wizards of America since the 1600's and had been offered a chance to spend a year studying in England at the even more prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts around 20 years ago was the site of one of the greatest Wizarding battles, and the results still echoed today but nonetheless I was going to receive an education that very few would have the opportunity to experience. Anyway, Hogwarts is a better name than my school and even better, I would get to spend a month living with a Wizarding family with a student who would be in the same year as me, before school even started, and at fifteen, this would be an adventure that I could not pass up.

Today I would be traveling via the Floo Network so as I arrived in front of the fireplace, my Aunt wrapped my favorite cloak around me, black covered in silver stars that sparkled and it matched my outfit for the day, I had chosen it for just this reason, I had to make a good impression on my foster family.

"Now, you show them the darling girl I know you are and try to stay out of trouble," Aunt Merry said with a kiss to my forehead.

"Now remember you are going too…"

"Yes I know," I claimed as I stepped inside, and said "The Burrow".


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Rose Weasley was nervous and for good reason, her mother was so interested in the education process of other magical schools around the world, she had to sign them up as a foster family. An American student was coming to Hogwarts for a year of study and if that didn't make a fifteen year old sweat she didn't know what would. Her mother had also thought it would be fun to disclose nothing about the student so that it would be a surprise for her and her thirteen-year-old brother Hugo. Therefore, Rose was nervous, if it was a boy she worried he would be stuck-up and cute or really nerdy, and if it was a girl well hopefully they would survive a month together and not try to rip each other's hair out before escaping to Hogwarts.

Therefore, as the Granger-Weasley family stood in the living room of Rose's grandparents, since their houses chimney was broken thanks to her father and his penchant for sticking his nose where it shouldn't, mainly in Hermione's potions or other experiments. Rose chewed a nail and hoped this new student would not judge them based on her Grandmother's eclectic style of decoration, knitted everything. At that moment a flash of green light shot through the living room with a burst of smoke, as Rose tried to fan away the smoke and soot to see the newest addition to Hogwarts. Thus after a cursory glance Rose's jaw dropped in shock, standing before her was a girl her age with wild golden curls, piercing blue eyes the color of midnight and skin pearly white with a tint of pink on her cheeks , but the shocking thing was her outfit, the outfit screamed American. A dress that looked like it was from the 1800's but instead of a white peasant blouse it was a semi transparent black with silver stars, and a black bodice to cover the more important parts, the skirt hit at her knee and was an opaque black with once again silver stars, she had on fishnets and booted heels that went up to just below her knee. She looked like some punk rocker and Rose had a bad feeling that she, being a steadfast bookworm, (and a decided nod towards preppy) was not going to survive a month in this girls presence, her brother however looked like he couldn't wait to owl his friends about the girl now living with him for a month. Sigh, boys would be boys.

Arianna was so excited when she saw her new family, they seemed like a down to earth Wizarding family, although a bit shell shocked at her entrance into their lives.

"Hi! Im Arian Salinas" , hmmm they still look a bit like they were hit with a stunning charm. Shaking herself a woman, probably the mother stepped forward,

"A pleasure to meet you Arian, I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley and I would like to welcome you to England"

"It's a pleasure to be here…umm may I call you Hermione, your last name is a bit of a mouthful."

Hermione smiled at that and said "Of course" , gesturing to the man at her side with red hair going gray at the temples, "this is my husband Ronald"

Ronald leaned forward to shake her hand as well, "You can call me Ron." Hermione continued the introductions "my son Hugo and my daughter Rose, she will be in the same year as you at Hogwarts this year."

Arianna smiled and with great enthusiasm grabbed Rose for a big hug, "That's great! It's a pleasure to meet all of you"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you girls have everything you need?" Mum asked for about the tenth time.

"Yes mum, we're fine, thanks" After shutting the door on my mother I glanced over to my new roomate for a month. Arian was definitely nothing like most British girls, she kind of reminded me of Aunt Luna, not really my aunt but that's what all the Weasley-Potter kids call her.

"So…."

"Oh Rose thanks for letting me stay in your room, or would you rather I call you Rosie like your family?"

This girl could change the subject faster than a talking squirrel, "I actually prefer Rose, all my friends at school call me that"

"I like your name it has a regal ring to it" she giggled "Oh and you can call me Ari, I like it when things are simple"

Blunt too, and yet I got the feeling there was more too her than she was letting on, she just seemed too sqeaky clean and fresh. Something was up, no one dresses like she does and have this bubbly a personality.

"Ari, is there a reason you are acting like a ditz? Or are you just testing the waters?" Rose asked

With a raised eyebrow, the atmosphere changed in an instant, not necessarily in a bad way but different, Ari let out a small sigh and rolled her neck as it popped, "Thought you might notice I was putting on the charm, I just wanted your family to like me, I didn't want to scare them, especially after the looks I got for the outfit, you know?"

Rose smiled, "Good Im glad your not so perky, that would have been very grating for a month"

"Think your mom noticed?", she asked "Maybe" I said, "but whatever, just be yourself, oh and just so you know my brother totally has a crush on you"

At that both girls laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

To be honest I was relieved, I thought Rose might notice I was upping the charm, on a regular basis, I am not the most outgoing or smiling of people. I guess you could say I'm your average moody teenager, maybe a little more than average. You see, I have lived with my Aunt Merry since I was five, my parents were killed...well at least we think so, their bodies were never found. So, as an orphan I was sent away, but Aunt Merry took me in.

Despite this "incident" I have grown up well loved and cared for...I glanced at Rose to see if she had noticed my moment of inattention but she seemed just as lost in her own thoughts as I had been.

"Rose?", I asked

"Hmmm!" She said with a sudden jerk.

"What house are you in?"

"How do you know about houses?" she questioned. I showed her my book _Hogwarts: A History_, "I did my research before applying.". "Oh!" Rose said, she settled herself crosslegged upon her bed before responding. "I'm in Gryffindor, although the Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw for a bit. Albus told me the hat takes into account your choice. I actually didn't believe him, but...I've never been sure."

"Who's Albus?" I asked, curiously. "My cousin, you probably have read about his Dad or even my own parents for that matter, Albus is Harry Potter's son."

My eyes widened at that, curiouser and curiouser as Alice would say (from Alice in Wonderland). I was very keen to meet this Albus.

"Albus, said that his Dad told him about the Hat, of course you think if the hat took your choice into account, then Albus wouldn't have been in Slytherin."

"Slytherin hmm? I really can't wait to meet him. Rose narrowed her eyes and looked hard at me before saying, "I think you two might get along rather well". "You think?" I don't know why but I was rather pleased about this statement.


	5. Chapter 4

Albus Severus Potter, could not wait to get back to school, for someone who had been petrified to be placed in Slytherin, Albus had taken to his house like a duck to water. You see, Albus had never realized how "ambitious" he was to be different from his famous father, where as James had seemed to enjoy following their father's footsteps (Quidditch Captain, Rule breaker extraordinaire, etc.), Albus wanted to steer as far away from that star as he could. The reason he wanted to get back to school was he was very tired of being in a house full of Gryffindors, not that Albus' family treated him any differently since he was sorted into Slytherin, but now that Albus was fifteen and had come to appreciate his rather silent, ambitious, and clever housemates, the constant "roaring" of his Gryffindor family was rather grating.

"Albus?" Ginny called up the stairs, with a sigh Albus rose from his desk, pushing his glasses up, and walked to the top of the Potter house staircase. "Yes Mom?"

"Scorpius is here! Now might be a good time to come out of your cave!", with a glance to Scorpius and a little under her breath Ginny said, "I swear he barely comes out during the summer, he is more moody than Harry was at his age, and Harry had a lot more to worry about." Scorpius laughed at that and glanced up as his best friend bounded down the stairs.

Scorpius, was much more outgoing than Albus, but he still only revealed his true self to those he trusted, those people being Albus and Rose, who he had become close friends with after a rather rocky start.

Scorpius, could still imagine 11 year old Albus, scared to death his first night in the Slytherin dorms, but trying to be brave and not let it show. Scorpius was not ashamed to admit that he had teased the tiny Potter mercilessly those first few weeks, and then one night when he was out late roaming the halls he heard the caretaker Filch and his nasty new cat (new according to his father, Draco, who claimed the previous "Mrs. Norris" was a right piece of work") coming around the corner, there he stood paralyzed with fear, until a figure enveloped him in a cloak and covered his mouth. Albus Potter had been sneaking down to the kitchens because he had been locked in the broom cupboard by his housemates and had missed dinner. Albus had seen Scorpius and pulled him under his invisibility cloak. (It was a good thing Harry had the foresight to give Albus the cloak and James the Marauder's Map, Albus was sneaky enough to get by without the map and James already got in enough trouble without being invisible as well) From that moment on Scorpius had decided that Albus had what it took to be a Slytherin,(Not that he was any judge on the matter...) and would be his friend.

Albus stepped off the last stair with a huff, and grabbed Scorpius for a hug. "Where you been, Scorpius? You said you would be here hours ago!"

Scorpius shrugged and with his classic Malfoy smirk replied, "Why Potter? Did you cry because you missed me so much?" he smiled even wider, as Albus frowned and claimed with the haughty manner of any Slytherin, "Do I look like I missed you that much? I was simply worried because Rose had been asking about you..."

Albus smiled as he walked past Scorpius' flushed face, Albus had known for a long time that his best friend harbored a deep and unrequited crush for his brilliant red headed cousin and being the sneaky Slytherin he was, he used it to any advantage he could find.

Moving to the kitchen and grabbing an apple off the table, he turned back to look at Scorpius who seemed to have recovered from his embarassment. Albus chuckled to himself and took a bite, "Have you finished your school work yet?" Scorpius asked. Albus continued to chew and shook his head, he swallowed, "Not yet, I'm still finishing Flitwick's essay on Non-verbal Charms, I'm still a little confused about the process of the thought and intention reacting with the magical items in the wand to create the spell, verbal spells are so much easier, but ultimately less effective I suppose." he sighed.

Scorpius stared at his friend with one raised eyebrow, shook his head and laughed. Scorpius sometimes wondered if Albus should have been in Ravenclaw with the way his mind worked. "So..." Scorpius said as he pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on, "when are we leaving for Diagon Alley?".

"Soon, as soon as Lily gets back from visiting one of her Muggle born friends. Oh...Rose is meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before we get our supplies, she's bringing a friend along."

"Ah." Scorpius replied with a blush, "well who is this friend, anyone we know? It better not be a boy, as her cousin Albus, and as her best friend you can't let her date morons!" Scorpius demanded.

Albus laughed a rich deep laugh that he had barely grown into at fifteen, man it was easy to get a rise out of his friend. Although now that he thought about it he hadn't even given the friend much thought, hmmm. At that moment, an owl swooped in through the open window, it was the Weasley-Granger owl, named Ceili, she was gray owl with large yellow eyes and being a regular at the Potter home, found a place on the kitchen table and began to nibble at the fruit in bowl.

Al walked over to remove the letter from her leg, noticing it was to himself and James, an odd combination for a letter. "What is it?" Scorpius asked. Albus opened it, with a glance or two he had read all of it, and with a curious look passed it to Scorpius.

"Did you know that there was going to be an exchange student at Hogwarts this year?" Scorpius asked. He noticed Albus' concentrated look, "No, I didn't, I really don't see how I couldn't have known that, and Hermione being my Aunt no less." Albus said with indignation. During their third year, Albus had become a bit of gossip hoard, you never know when the right gossip could come in handy, but then he realized that if he had more than rumors but "accurate" information then he could "weedle" a lot more people into giving him what he wanted. Albus had cleverness down to an art, and made even Scorpius look like a Golden Gryffindor sometimes. So Albus' underground spying system should have weeded out this juicy piece of information but it hadn't, this was definitely a well kept secret.

"Hugo mentions that this student is "absolutely gorgeous", well we shall see, I'm very interested to meet this..." he glanced back at the letter. "Arian Salinas"


	6. Chapter 5

Albus and Scorpius had been cooling their heels for around a quarter of an hour when two feminine voices filled the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Balancing packages and still smiling, Rose Weasely and Arian Salinas, entered the darkened seating area of the pub. Rose took a quick glance around the room before spotting Scorpius and Albus. She pointed them out to Ari as they walked over.

Arian, could see the pale blonde Scorpius rather clearly as he was sitting facing the foyer, he seemed to be talking to Albus, before glancing up with steely gray eyes, that held wisdom and a bit of caution. Then he glanced to Ari's left and spotted Rose, with a blush he glanced down, mumbling something to Albus. Arian had still not gotten a good look at Rose's cousin, but she did notice he had the messiest black hair she had ever seen, had he never heard of a comb or gel even?

Albus was getting very tired of waiting, if Rose and the mystery girl didn't arrive soon he was thinking of leaving, he didn't have to be here, after all he had things to get done, liking buying his school supplies. Scorpius had been talking about his Father's newest venture, and a possible vacation to Qatar to discuss business, when he glanced up with a frown, and then a blush. "Ah!" Albus thought, they must be here. "Turn around" Scorpius said, trying to hide his blush before Rose could see. Steeling himself for anything, Albus turned around to face his cousin, and the newest addition to Hogwarts.

Albus felt rather like he had been punched in the face, not only was his cousin Hugo extremely accurate, he also had failed to mention that this girl was "American". Not that you can tell these things off the bat, but no "Brit" in their right mind, would wear the get up this siren was wearing. With golden hair, and brilliant blue eyes she definitely made a statement in what looked like a royal blue millitary jacket with golden epaulettes and trimmings that fitted her form quite snugly, paired with cream leggings and leather black boots. If nothing else Albus was hit with instant lust, but he was also quite repulsed by this gaudy display. She seemed nice enough, but...something about her did not sit well with Albus.

As he turned around to look at who was behind him, Arian couldn't help but think, he would have made a great dancer, if he wasn't already, he moved with a grace that bordered on that of a predatory cat. Then she got a full look at his face, he was...stunning... he had smile lines that he tried to hide behind an expression of annoyance. His eyes were the bright green of Irish grass or emeralds, and they looked at her with...disgust?

Ari stopped walking to digest this information, yes that was definitely disgust, and was he sneering at her? If anything, she was not expecting this from Rose's "Dear Albie", she had been expecting a nerdy, and somewhat homely person. Instead she was faced with an angel faced jerk! How dare he openly show his disgust, at least be polite and keep it to yourself.

Ari jerked as she realized that she had been standing glaring and having a staring contest with Albus while Rose had already sat down and was chatting with Scorpius. Well, at least Rose was chatting, Ari personally didn't think Scorpius would be able to say anything what with the pink covering his cheeks and Rose's nervous habit of chatter.

With another glare at Albus she sat down to his right, it seemed only fair to let Rose have this time with Scorpius, even if Rose didn't notice that he obviously had an interest in her.

Albus was not expecting this girl to read his thoughts so well ,having just met, but with an intense glare that shot more lust through his veins, she sat next to him. He had seen her take in the Rose-Scorpius dilemma, before looking his way. Placing her elbow on the table and leaning her cheek on her hand, she stared for a moment, a calculating stare before saying, "You must be 'Dear Albie'."

Albus cringed with horror that Rose had used that awful nickname. "I prefer Albus, contrary to what my cousin might have said." he replied with the hint of a sneer.

"I really don't care what you prefer." she said under her breath so Rose and Scorpius wouldn't notice.

Did she really just say that? Well the girl has some fire to her, of course he had already surmised that from the glaring.

Rose glanced up upon hearing their banter, and with a jolt said,

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ari! I got caught up chatting with Scorpius, Scorpius this is Arianna, this is Scor who is one of my closest friends and in Slytherin with Albus. I see you and Albus have introduced yourselves!"

After nodding to Scorpius, and with a glance at Albus, Ari confirmed that they had "indeed met"

"Well why don't Scorpius and I go get Butterbeers? Be right back!" With a quick grab at Scorpius' sleeve Rose pulled him to the bar for drinks.

"So..." Ari said.

"So..." I replied.

"Ever thought of combing your hair before you leave the house, pretty boy?" she said with a nonchalant air, while pulling out a compact to check her own hair.

"And I thought ladies liked the just got out of bed look" I said with a sarcastic lilt. As I reached over and closed her mirror. As our fingers touched it was like a spark of heat and lightning, went all the way to my nether regions, which did not need anymore encouragement to be standing at attention.

With a startled yelp and a quick blush, Ari put the mirror down before saying with venom.

"Well you have crossed the "out of bed" line and are into "I don't have any personal hygiene" now."

"You seem to have taken a disliking to me" I said, sounding unhappy much to my own chagrin.

"No more than you have of me... do tell, what about me caused such obvious disgust as I walked in?"

Blunt, but I could reciprocate, "Your clothes"

Confused she said, "My clothes?"

"Yes, they are rather vulgar and gaudy, wouldn't you say?"

Feeling rather stunned Ari replied with a saucy smile, "I suppose, but I bet I can think of something you did like." and poked Albus in his chest.

Albus wondered if she noticed the heat that he could feel in his cheeks, "Can you?" he replied leaning in.

With a satisfied smile she replied, "Hmmm, yes I believe so". Silence descended as she picked at the chips Scorpius and I had ordered earlier.

Impatiently I placed my hand on hers to stop her picking and asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

She glanced at me and after a moment and said, "No".

"No?" I said with indignation.

Leaning in and lowering her voice, she said, "Whatever gave you the idea that I would tell you anything?"

"You did bring it up."

She sat back, "I suppose I did, guess you will have to sit there and wonder." and with that she glanced up as Rose and Scorpius returned with the Butterbeers.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Following her conversation with Albus at lunch, Ari had done her best to ignore him from that point on. As all four walked together after lunch through Diagon Alley, and Rose pulled her from store to store giving the grand tour, she couldn't help but continually glance back at Albus and Scorpius.

Both boys seemed to be heatedly discussing something at they walked a few paces behind them.

"Ari! Come on! This is our families store!" Rose squealed as I was yanked into a store called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Inside was a vast array of games, potions, spells, and anything and everything a young and sneaky trickster would need to make mischief.

Upon entering, I was met with an array of sights, smells, and whizzing objects that were likely to take someone's head off if they weren't careful.

"Oi! Rosie!" yelled a slighlty older man behind the register. "Uncle George!" squealed Rose, who bounded over still pulling me along. "Rosie, good to see ya m'girl. Roxie's in the back doing inventory, if you want to say hello..."

At that moment a loud bang came from the back, out stepped another red haired girl, covered in soot. "Fred I will kill you!" she screamed, as laughter floated down from the second floor landing. After some more laughter and deep breathing on Roxie's part, Rose introduced her two cousins. Roxie and Fred were twins, but while Fred was the spitting image of his father, and thus the spitting image of his namesake, Roxie was like her mother, dark haired and slightly olive skinned. Upon meeting them you wouldn't even guess they were related, then they started talking and it all became clear.

Roxie and Fred were both going to be sixth years, and hoped I would join them in Gryffindor. I laughed and said I might be there but you never know, with that the two went back to work with their father who gave me a big smile and some free pastilles, with a reminder to "Enjoy!". As I picked one up to try, Albus knocked it out of my hand.

"What is your problem?" I gasped. "You should be thanking me, those are not candy." Albus said as he snatched the rest out of my hand and tossed them in a nearby trash can. "Well then what are they, if you don't mind my asking?" I said huffily, thoroughly put out. Albus grabbed my hand and took me to the far end of the store. At first glance it looked like an aisle you would see in a candy shop. Then Al thrust a package under my nose, as I read the package, at first I was horrified and then I got a nice laugh. I was still giggling to myself as I looked back at Albus. Uncle George, had given me Fainting Pastilles.

Albus was not expecting the giggling and thus was once again shocked into silence by this girl. She smiled with such abandon, and at least she wasn't angry. "There are also puking pastilles, and nose bleed pastilles." I commented as I gazed at the shelves. The better to keep me from gazing at her.

"So these are interesting ways to get out of class..." Ari commented as she also looked at the shelves. As they both ignored each other, a small giggle came from the back. Ari and Albus walked to the end of the aisle and saw Rose at the Love section of the joke shop, and Scorpius.

"Rose? What are you holding?" Scorpius asked aghast, at the fuzzy pink and purple creature in Rose's hands. Scorpius might be completely a goner when it came to this girl, but he was still Slytherin enough not to think she looked wickedly adorable when she laughed, and cooed, although bothered him to even think so.

Rose Weasley had been his best friend for years, they had been rivals in school ever since that fateful day when both their fathers told them to beat the other in every test. Yet he had never hated her, instead he enjoyed her company. She was one of the few people he could have an intelligent conversation with, albeit Albus. Albus was just as smart, but he always had a hidden agenda or sly reason for doing anything. Doing well in school, happened to set him apart from his father, who although brilliant, was rather average when it came to grades. Also unlike Albus, Rose pushed all the right buttons when it came to Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose looked up to see Scor's horrified expression, she giggled again and held up the pygmy puff so Scor could get a better look. His face said he would rather she put the thing down, but being the friend that he was, lightly petted it. Rose thought is was cute, but she just liked messing with Scor's opinion of everything, "un Malfoy like". He got so uptight, and the only time he relaxed was when they were discussing papers, or other assignments. Sure they talked about other things, but they both had a voracious capacity for learning and somehow with Scor, studying almost felt like a date, which made it twice as enjoyable.

Rose had known Scorpius Malfoy, since her first day at Platform 9 3/4, then he had befriended Albus. From then on the three of them were inseperable, but she and Scor more so. Rose didn't know what she would do without him. As she turned to put the puff, away she saw Scorpius pick up a small bottle, of rosy liquid. At that moment Albus came over to drag him away. Rose checked the label on the bottle, it was a love potion. Why did Scorpius need a love potion? A better question would be, for who?


End file.
